Ryuubi Uzumaki
Ryuubi Uzumaki, 劉備 RYUUBI IS AN OC MADE BY NARUTOGRLFAN ON FANFICTION.NET, HER STORY WILL BE RELASED SOON. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR ISSUES PLEASE EMAIL HER AT. rosierina@gmail.com Background Ryuubi grew up with a loving mother and father, she grew and exceeded in medical ninjutsu. She studies it every day and learned over 100 new jutsu. However, a man named Orochimaru heard of the girl's skills and took her from her village. Ryuubi was very young at the time and didn't understand much, she hardly remembers her parents or the village she came from she stayed with Orochimaru, convinced she was alone in the world and was not wanted. He gave her a large room in his hideout where she has high booksheleves and very valuable medical equipment. She buys books, she loves to read, adventure and romance genre books and still studies medical jutsu. Personality Ryuubi is a soft-spoken, timid, very kind and very gentle woman, she is a person who heals all of those who needs medical aid, from animals to children. Ryuubi loves to read and mostly has her nose in a book whenever she is not busy. Her dream is to become the best medical-nin in the ninja world.She becomes rather uncomfortable around Sasuke when he comes to visit her. She is easy to pick on, which is noted by Karin often yelling at her and Suigetsu's constant friendly teasing. When Ryuubi worked with Karin for a while, Karin ripped out several strands of her hair trying to test the about rumor about her red hair. Appearance When she was younger Ryuubi had short red hair and large glasses, the other children picked on her for. Ryuubi has mid-short bright red hair that touches her shoulder blades. She has green eyes and light tan skin. She wears a black skirt with one end longer than the other and a purple top. When preforming an operation or practinig ninjustu she wears a white robe with red flames on the sleeves and the bottom of it with a red collar. She wears thin rimmed black glasses. Abilities Ryuubi's chakra is rather easy to sense because she is able to hold enormous amouts of chakra and it leaves a pure aura where ever she goes, this relaxes her patients and makes her job easier. She knows over 100 but less than 400 medical techiques. Also, she is able to read a large chapter book within an hour and she has an eidetic memory. Her intelligence and stamina soars very high. Sasuke saw her abilities just as Orochimaru did and took her to join his new team. It was rumored by someone that she stores chakra in the strands of her hair, because of this there was an often attempt to kidnap her when she was younger and the rumor still stands to this day. She is able to attend to at least 3 people at a time. Which shows her true speed. She, however doesn't know much taijutsu and Karin calls her a genin level fighter but, when the time comes for her to really fight an opponent she can do more than is expected of her. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part II Ryuubi's story begins when Orochimaru calls on her to heal someone who suffered minor injuries, she walks into her room to find Sasuke Uchiha. She smiles at him and takes care of him. Ryuubi one day is called on a mission with Sasuke and he acknowledges her true strength as she was able to take care of 6 injured guards under Orochimaru within 2 minutes. From there Sasuke has become quite close to Ryuubi after hearing her dreams and seeing her skills. Sasuke always has her by his side, he tells her it's because he wants to use her. Ryuubi tells him she isn't bothered by this because she likes to be needed. Ryuubi later becomes attached to Sasuke and tries to make up reasons why she has been with Sasuke for so long and not by Orochimaru's side so she isn't seperated from him. Later, Ryuubi is attemped at being kidnapped while on a night stroll to make Orochimaru's medicine, Sasuke notices her disappearance and goes to search for her, after finding her he is injuried in the chest. When they get back to the hideout, she takes care of Sasuke, still feeling guilty she makes sure to do alot for him. They have a touching moment when she begins to cry. And he reassures her he's okay. Another year had passed and Sasuke and Ryuubi become quite unseparable. Sasuke is kind to her and comes to visit her in her room very often. When he and Orochimaru and Kabuto go out, Sasuke always brings her back a book. Orochimaru and Kabuto begin to notice their close relationship. Orochimaru later plans something for Ryuubi. Sasuke begins to takes Ryuubi with him when he leaves the hideout. There he tells her about his goal. Sasuke asks her if she would join his team. Ryuubi agrees and told Sasuke she would do her best and would not let him down. Another year passes and Ryuubi is still close to Sasuke, She soon starts to disobey Orochimaru and Kabuto's orders all together and does things the way she see's fit and takes care of her paitents with kindness, no matter what. Later Ryuubi hears an explosion and sense's Sasuke's chakra. She hurries to his aid only to find him in battle with four ninja, Sasuke easily defeats the four and takes her to safety. Here she finally meet's Naruto and the team Sasuke belonged to. They dissappear and appear at a new hideout. Orochimaru put his plan into action and sends Ryuubi to another hideout where his experiments are beinging held. This angers Sasuke. Orochimaru uses his anger to speed up Sasuke's strength as his body was getting weaker. As she spends her days in the new place she sees the sad faces of the men beinging experimented on, she decides to take care of them, but because she was nice and caring the prisoners took advantage of her and escaped. She quickly sent word out to Orochimaru. He quickly sent Karin and Sasuke. After retrieving all the prisoners, Orochimaru punishes Ryuubi serverly. Sasuke finds the wounded girl in her room trying to heal herself and comforts her. A few days later, Ryuubi is attacked at the hideout she works at. The bandits are after her hair, from the strange rumor and they tell ehr they have come because she is no longer being protected by Orochimaru, because he was killed. Shocked from this news, the bandits trash her room and tie her up. Petrified, the bandits begin to cut her long red hair slowly. Sasuke and his team comes to her aid, he came to get her last to join his team. An upset Ryuubi cries to Sasuke, Karin scolds her about being weak and Ryuubi begins to think to herself. She wants to become so she travels with Sasuke and is the Hebi/Taka medical-nin along with Karin. As Time goes, Sasuke discards his team as if they were nothing. Which leaves only Ryuubi, Sasuke and Madara. After he tells her what happened to Karin, she begins to think of her life shortening if she stayed with Sasuke and slowly begins to lose faith in his judgement and clouded eyes. Trivia *Ryuubi can only see somewhat clearlywithout her glasses, but continues to wear them. *She is often called short, mainly by Suigetsu. *Ryuubi's favorite foods are vegetables, fruits and chocolate cake.Though she tries to eat only healthy food. *She is a good cook as Sasuke and Orochimaru prefer her cooking. *Ryuubi's theme song is. "Uchuu no Hana" By Eiko Shimamiya. *Ryuubi's voice soothes her patients. *Her hobbies are reading and studying medical herbs. *Ryuubi's soothing ability can even calm down Juugo. *Ryuubi doesn't get along with Karin. *Ryuubi is also one of Orochimaru's favorites as he has her by his side much like Sasuke. *It's hinted that Kabuto has feelings for Ryuubi. *Ryuubi hates very liitle: but dislike those who hurt the elderly or the young and unesscary killing. *She is often teased about having seemingly large breast. *Her favorite word is "Health," *Ryuubi loves her hair color. *Ryuubi always keeps her promises. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT